


Saturday Night

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Saturday Night and two good friends pick up a present for each other.  (AKA that fic where Clint and Natasha pick up a guy to share.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [avengerkink for the prompt:](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=3429329)  
> Clint/Natasha/OMC - sharing a guy  
> Clint and Tasha both like men. And occasionally they like to share a man (or just Tasha watching Clint with a man). Please no Clint/Tasha, I don't ship them romantically or sexually, just as BFFs. But it would be great if they talk while they're busy with the third party, bantering, dirty talk about how hot this guy is etc.

This one's pale, dark-haired, about one silver ring away from being a goth. But it's the leather that does it for both of them, the leather, and the nice cut of his pants. Clint spots him first (he always does), Natasha looks him over, nods her approval, and they move in for the kill.

Clint picked him for her; he knows she likes to leave marks. Five minutes and one whiskey shot later with Natasha whispering filthy suggestions in their mark's ear and Clint leaning back on the bar to show off those arms of his on the other and the guy (his name is Gavin, apparently), would have gladly followed them into a minefield, let alone back to her apartment.

"Nice choice." Natasha has Gavin stripped to the skin within thirty seconds of the front door closing, her hand out to keep him from getting ideas as she walks around to do a thorough inspection. The tattoos on the guy's hips make for good grabbing points, and that ass... Skinny, tight little buns. Christ, Clint is going to look like a giant when he takes him.

"I do my best."

"I-." Gavin tries to speak, and Natasha puts a finger on his mouth. 

"Not now sweetie, the adults are talking." She steps back to consider her options, unzipping her dress as she does. Whatever protests Gavin was thinking about making die on his lips as more of Natasha's creamy skin comes into view. When her dress drops, she steps out of it and points Gavin towards the bedroom. He runs in like an eager puppy, and Clint's grin becomes absolutely filthy as he watches Gavin bounce. 

"I love it when they jump to," Clint says. Natasha grins as she struts down the hallway, Clint appreciating the view purely professionally. By the time he got inside, Gavin was lying back on the bed, back in a tight bow as Natasha dragged her sharp nails delicately down his chest, leaving behind trails of reddened, raised flesh. 

He leans back to watch her work him over, leaving deep red marks where she sucks blood to the surface of his skin, bruises starting to bloom at his wrists where she holds him down. Gavin is noisy right until she gives him something to do, mouthing and sucking at her breast with lips red and swollen from arousal.

"He's looking good," Clint comments, moving away from the wall to put a hand on the back of Gavin's head, keeping him at his task as they talked. Idly he ran his fingers through the guy's soft black hair, petting him like a cat. Gavin actually purred under the attention, and Natasha moaned softly.

"He's getting there. I don't like to leave a job half-finished." Her smile is wicked, and Clint quickly slicks up her hand with lube from the stand. 

"Twice over," he says. "Then I think I'll be ready." Natasha laughs, and Gavin makes a muffled squeaking sound that had to be illegal. 

"Poor baby, don't think you can handle that?" Natasha all but coos, pulling Gavin's head back to look into his lust-addled eyes. He gets in half a nod before she presses him to his task again. Even that fails when she smooths her warm, slick fingers against his hole, and Clint bares his teeth in a feral grin when her first breech makes Gavin come with a strangled cry.

"Get him going 'Tasha," Clint urges, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. "He's getting my attention."

Natasha reverses her position, her legs locked around Gavin in a way not too many man have felt and survived. From here Gavin is helpless to stop her, and she strokes her way inside easily. Gasping, Gavin writhed, sometimes impaling himself deeper, other times trying to squirm away futily, body flushed and red and overloaded by sight and sensation. Natasha's breasts are pressed against his back, her legs tight around him, her mouth expanding the chain of bruises around his neck, and her hand opening him up and driving him toward his second orgasm with breathless speed.

Clint's clothes are coming off faster as Gavin reaches his second crest, and by the time Clint is free of the last shred of cloth, stroking himself idly as he watches Natasha work, Gavin comes again, sobbing high and broken.

Natasha releases Gavin as Clint suddenly yanks him to the end of the bed, legs spread over his shoulders, slick, condom-covered cock sliding deep into Gavin's lax, orgasm-riddled body. She's right, Clint does look like a giant pounding the boy's ass, and she brings herself off easily with her other hand as Gavin shakes like a leaf in Clint's grasp.

"Shit-. He's still tight, 'Tasha," Clint nearly groans, head down as his hands leave marks over those target-tattoos on Gavin's hips. "He's sweet. Jesus, he's sweet."

All the muscles on Clint's body are getting into the act, and Natasha loves watching the man work, arms tense, chest working, his own hips flying as Gavin utters adorable little gasps of pure disbelief as his cock hardens for the third time. 

"You got him, Clint. Don't let me outscore you," Natasha teases. "Come on, take him!"

Gavin probably blacked out with the force of his third orgasm as Clint drives himself in with punishing force, body frozen as he comes, leaving clear handprints on Gavin's sides as the pleasure hits him with the force of a runaway train. Natasha feels a shudder of pure pleasure just from that, and flops back on the bed in a glow of satiation.

"Shit," Clint mutters, as he finally lets Gavin down. The guy flops on the bed like a ragdoll, eyes open and vaguely aware, but mostly unfocused. "That was good."

"We gotta do this more often," Natasha opins, leaning over to drop Gavin's clothes on top of him, along with the number of the cab she just called for him.

"You're on," Clint says. Gavin drags the clothes on over his body and looks for a second like he might try to say something. Natasha holds up a shushing finger and points to the door. Gavin swallows, blushes, and did a rather bow-legged walk out of the apartment. Behind him, he can hear his two temporary lovers laughing in triumph, and wonders if they frequent that same bar very often...


End file.
